


Новое увлечение Питера

by SosiRyiba



Category: Nerve (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SosiRyiba/pseuds/SosiRyiba
Summary: У Питера появилось новое увлечение, и Тони это не нравится.
Kudos: 3





	Новое увлечение Питера

В гордом одиночестве гения, миллиардера, плейбоя и филантропа, Тони сидел на кухне и пил крепкий кофе с отголосками шоколада. Заняться было нечем, злодеи все, как один, взяли себе выходной, и от смертельной скуки он произнёс куда-то в потолок:  
— Пятница, чем занимается Питер?  
Без промедления система залезла в социальные сети и порыскала на странице Паркера в поисках компромата.  
— Никаких изменений.  
— Неправильно спросил. Чем занимается паучок? — поинтересовался Тони ещё раз.  
Пятница перешла на официальную страницу Человека-паука, на создании страницы парнишка сам настоял, «для общения с аудиторией».  
— Он играет в «Нерв».  
Название звучало незнакомо, и оттого подозрительно.  
— «Нерв»? А это что такое?  
— Популярная онлайн-игра, в которой нужно выполнять задания от зрителей и получать в награду деньги. Трансляция ведётся через телефон.  
— Стой-стой, — обеспокоенно попросил Старк. — Что? Деньги? Он мог бы просто у меня попросить, зачем такие сложности. Неужели на подарок для девушки копит? — Тони отпил кофе. — Ладно, подключи меня к этому «Нерву». Хочу посмотреть, что там за задания.  
— Вас зарегистрировать под именем «Тони Старк гений»?  
— Нет, давай что-нибудь поскромнее. Нужна маскировка.  
Он постучал пальцем по краю стола, задумавшись о никнейме.  
— Напиши «Фанат Тони Старка, великого гения».  
— Регистрация завершена, вход в систему осуществлён. Добро пожаловать в игру, зритель, — прочла Пятница и, найдя аккаунт Человека-паука через быстрый поиск, продолжила: — Он сейчас не в сети.  
— Ну конечно, он в школе. Учится.  
— Мне поискать других игроков?  
— Давай, всё равно без дела сижу. Узнаю, чем молодёж занимается и что у них в тренде.  
В полу образовалась дыра, из которой, как в фантастическом фильме, но это просто дом Старка, обычное для него дело, выехал широкий экран. На экране появилось изображение молодого парня, одного возраста с Паркером или чуть старше. В левом углу бежала лента с комментариями, справа увеличивалось количество смотрящих прямой эфир.  
Игрок с вдохновением произнёс речь: «Я выполняю задание ради моих дорогих зрителей, так вас люблю», — схватил телефон в зубы и повис над пропастью, хватаясь за железные прутья моста. Комментаторы стали отсчитывать секунды. Пока не дошли до последней, Пятница перелистнула видео, и на экране появился следующий игрок, ради просмотров лежащий на путях и ожидающий поезда. Девушка в нижнем белье ела собачий корм, а какая-то парочка влюблённых воровала вещи из магазина.  
Тони подавился напитком, осознав, насколько эта игра опасна не то что для детей, но и для взрослых.  
— И Питер в ней участвует? — задал он вопрос, заранее зная ответ. — Свяжи меня с ним. Сейчас же.  
Пятница набрала номер, эхом по комнате разлетелись протяжные гудки. Но Питер не ответил на звонок.  
— Звони ещё, — скомандовал Тони.  
Вновь последовали гудки. Разволновавшись, Старк вскочил с места и подошёл к компьютеру.  
— Взломай эту игру и удали её.  
— Не могу.  
— Почему?  
— Она находится на разных серверах.  
— Взламывай. Сколько на это уйдёт времени?  
— Примерно неделя.  
— Хорошо. А до этого времени позвони Хэппи и скажи, чтобы забрал парня после школы. И неделю не выпускал его из комнаты.  
Тони бросил взгляд на старый кнопочный телефон, оставленный Стивом на всякий случай. Питер, как видно по плакатам в его комнате, уважает Капитана, а значит, если не послушает Старка, что он обычно и делает, то послушает этого зануду. Усмирив гордыню, Тони нажал на кнопку вызова.  
— На связи, — раздалось с того конца через пару секунд.  
— Ну и древнюю же технологию ты мне оставил, — возмутился Тони для вида. — В захоронениях фараонов откопал? Древнее ничего не нашёл? Может, стаканчики и нить, связывающая их? Или почтовый голубь? Пока разобрался, куда нажимать...  
— Что-то случилось?  
Обеспокоенный голос Стива насмешил Старка. Как же он соскучился по солдату, но признаться в этом было выше его достоинства.  
— Да-а… Помнишь того мальчишку, который забрал у тебя щит?  
— Паутинник?  
— Паутинник, он самый… Я бы хотел, чтобы ты с ним поговорил.  
— Тони. — Тони представил, как Роджерс сейчас недовольно трёт глаза и старается выдумать ответ без грубостей. — Этот номер для других целей. Если на Землю нападут пришельцы, Локи вернётся или Халк начнёт бушевать. Ты же знаешь, что…  
— Да-да, знаю я всё. А теперь живо сюда.  
Стив тяжело вздохнул и ответил, что будет через два часа.

***  
Выйдя из школы, Питер увидел чёрную машину с тонированными стёклами, возле которой стоял высокий плечистый мужчина в солнцезащитных очках и деловом костюме. Завидев Питера, он мотнул головой в сторону открытой двери.  
— Садись, Тони Старк хочет тебя видеть, — сказал Хэппи.  
Парнишка чуть не завизжал от восторга, но сдержался, избегая ворчание Хэппи. Он подбежал к машине, но остановился перед открытой дверью, задумавшись о чём-то.  
— Что не так?  
— Да нет, всё так, — ответил Питер. — А можно я переоденусь в свой костюм?  
— Он тебе сейчас не понадобится.  
— Ну… я просто… хочу походить в нём… потому что он мне нравится.  
За тёмными очками Питер не видел, но знал, Хэппи закатил глаза не хуже Старка, но всё же кивнул, разрешая. Питер залез в машину, где достал из рюкзака красно-синий костюм. Хэппи сел за руль и поднял окошко, отделяющее водительский отдел от пассажирского. Машина поехала.  
С водительского сидения играла дурацкая музыка, которую Старк не разрешал включать при нём, но при Питере можно, на его возражения даже не обратят внимания, а жаловаться он не станет. Переодевшись в Паука, Паркер достал телефон и зашёл в приложение. Съёмка началась.  
Зрители хлынули на трансляцию с запредельной скоростью, и вот уже их стало больше семидесяти тысяч.  
— Привет, народ, с вами Человек-паук, — помахал рукой Питер. — Представляете, я сейчас еду к Мстителям, меня вызвал Тони Старк! Наверное, на новую миссию! Опять с Капитаном Америкой разборки будут. А если мистер Старк хочет просто поговорить? Что думаете? — Он приблизился к экрану и стал читать комментарии, озвучивая их: — Ага, ага… «Тони Старк — Железный человек?! Круто!» Да, круто. «Думаю, на миссию. Обязательно нам покажи». Конечно покажу, не вопрос. «Когда будешь выполнять задания?» Вы хотите, чтобы я выполнял задания? Хорошо. Тогда…  
— С кем это ты разговариваешь? — спросил Хэппи, приопустив окно.  
— Да-а ни с кем. Это я так, вслух вспоминаю, что тётя Мэй попросила купить.  
Хэппи, ничего не ответив, вновь поднял стекло.  
— Фух, вроде пронесло. Угрюмый парень. Но я думаю, он притворяется. Так что вы от меня хотите? Убить меня задумали? Что ж, я понял. Сделаю.

***  
— Пятница, думаешь, одного Роджерса будет достаточно? — спросил Тони. — Может, стоит ещё Клинта позвать? Он умеет ладить с детьми. У него же, это, трое спиногрызов, кажется.  
— Шестеро.  
— Шестеро? Когда успел? И почему я об этом не знаю?  
— Вы, Стив Роджерс и Ванда.  
— Пятница, перепрограммирую, чтобы про меня так плохо не шутила, — пригрозил Старк, продолжая смотреть на строку с именем. — Всё же позвоню. Вдруг поможет. К тому же, он ничем не занимается.  
— По выходным он играет в гольф.  
— Пятница, отныне всё и обо всех мне докладывай.  
— У вас и так голова большая, — понизив голос до едва уловимого шёпота, произнесла она.  
Бартон ответил не сразу. А когда его голос всё же послышался по ту сторону трубки, Тони понял, что Пятница не соглала: Клинт действительно играет в гольф, когда здесь такое творится.  
— После битвы в продуктовом самое то, — с улыбкой произнёс Бартон. — Помогает расслабиться. Тебе бы не помешало, а то всегда на нервах.  
— И каково это: играть, зная, что всегда попадёшь? Где азарт?  
— Знаешь, неплохо. Всегда выигрываешь, с какой бы позиции не бил.  
— Ладно, дело есть.  
— Со Стивом опять игрушку не поделили? — усмехнулся Клинт.  
— Ха-ха, смешно, — недовольно протянул Старк. — С Человеком-пауком проблемы.  
— С Питером? Этим мальчишкой? Боже, Тони, у тебя всегда проблемы с молодёжью. Я говорил тебе не брать его в команду, потому что он ещё ребёнок? А ты меня проигнорировал, и теперь у тебя с ним проблемы. А мне ты зачем звонишь? Потому что я нянька?  
— Именно, потому что ты нянька. Ну так как, приедешь?  
— Тони, чтоб тебя… Ладно, жди. Уже выезжаю.

***  
Питер прибыл на место и вышел из машины, крутя головой и с интересом осматривая новую базу Мстителей. Зрители просили провести экскурсию по зданию, и парень охотно выполнил их просьбу. Идя позади Хэппи, он заглядывал в каждый уголок, в какой только мог незаметно заглянуть. Спрятал телефон за спиной, подойдя к лифту, который отвезёт их прямиком к Старку.  
Но на этаже его ждал сюрприз в виде полного состава команды, собранной переволновавшимся Тони. От сильного удивления Питер потерял дар речи, в тишине схватился за голову и подпрыгнул от радости, молча крича.  
— Почему ты в костюме Человека-паука? Ладно, неважно. Давай сюда телефон, — сказал Тони, подходя к парнишке и протягивая раскрытую ладонь.  
— А зачем?  
— Если говорю, значит надо. Давай-давай.  
Питер вытащил телефон из кармана и протянул его Старку, но всё ещё продолжал съёмку со второго, спрятанного за спиной.  
— Тони, собирать нас и не объяснять зачем — это уже перебор, — возмутилась Наташа, складывая руки на груди.  
Старк тяжело вздохнул, прикрывая глаза, и пустился в рассказ:  
— Это всё новая игра «Нерв». Она… Питер, у тебя второй телефон?! Думал, я не замечу? Ну-ка отдай сюда.  
— Но мистер Старк, я сейчас не могу. Я… снимаю блог.  
— Блог — клад для наших врагов.  
Тони не успел отчитать Питера, отвлёвшись на звук разлетающегося в мелкие осколки окна. В комнату влетел Тор, держа под мышкой вырывающегося Локи. Он опустился на пол, останавливая вращение молота.  
— Надеюсь, никого не задел? Продолжайте.  
— Тор, что ты здесь делаешь? — удивился Стив.  
— Да так, мимо пролетал.  
— С Локи под мышкой? — уточнил Бартон.  
— Хеймдалл сказал, у вас здесь общий сбор, вечеринка или что-то вроде того. Вот я и решил заглянуть.  
— С Локи? — напомнил о волнующем его вопросе Клинт.  
— Да он просто в тюрьме всех достал. Вот я и решил вытащить его на прогулку.  
— Что-то я не удивлён.  
Пока команда отвлеклась на шумиху, устроенную богами, Питер размышлял о задании, полученном в машине. Настала пора его исполнить. Под возмущённые поведением Тора голоса он незамеченным подкрался к мужчине и напал со спины.  
— Ты… — ошарашенно произнёс Тони. Его пальцы коснулись рук Питера, пытаясь с себя их сбросить. — Я же просил не обнимать меня.  
— Простите, мистер Старк, но я должен обнимать вас минуту.  
— Нет, брысь. Я не люблю все эти нежности.  
— Ещё сорок три секунды, паучок, держись, — подбодрил Локи. — А там и до финала недалеко.  
— Ты знаешь ту игру, о которой всё говорит Тони? — в недоверии прищурил глаза Стив.  
— Конечно. В тюрьме бывает скучно, мидгардские разработки помогают скрасить будни.  
— Именно поэтому надо начинать петь, — с сарказмом в голосе заметил Тор.  
— Это когда у меня интернет закончился. Не спрашивай откуда он — у меня свои источники.  
— А что за зарядку ты вечно требуешь? Ударь молотком, Тор, ну что тебе стоит. Зачем это?  
— Тебе не понять.  
— Я не ради финала играю, — вмешался Питер в ссору братьев. — Для меня «Нерв» — это способ общения с фанатами. После четвёртого сезона он изменился и стал другим. Теперь «Нерв» — это, по сути, площадка для размещения видеоблога.  
— А теперь понятным языком и без сленга, — попросил Клинт.  
— Проще говоря, это тот же Ютуб, — ответила ему Наташа.  
— Постой-постой. — Старк наконец вырвался из объятий, услышав возмущённые вздохи Питера и Локи, повернулся назад и заглянул Паркеру в глаза. — То есть ты утверждаешь, это не та игра, в которой проделывали все эти безбашенные трюки, от которых можно умереть?  
— Нет. Теперь нет.  
— Пятница, если ты думаешь, что с тобой разговор окончен, то спешу тебя огорчить — ты ошибаешься.  
— Нет, Тони, — строго произнесла Наташа, — это ты ошибаешься, если думаешь, что тебе удастся избежать разговора со мной. Ты нас собрал ради какой-то игры, я правильно поняла?  
— Уже неважно, — улыбнулся Старк как можно более невинно и обнял Питера, прикрываясь им. — А ты будь осторожнее. Заставил поволноваться старика, а теперь за тебя краснеть.  
— Вы волновались за меня, мистер Старк? Почему?  
Тони, покраснев от смущения, отпустил Питера из объятий и отошёл в центр зала. Избегая темы, он произнёс:  
— Раз мы всё равно собрались вместе, предлагаю устроить вечеринку, как Тор и хотел. Все игрушки, шарики, пиццу и прочее я закажу. Ди-джея тоже сам позову.  
— Вечеринка с врагами? Ну, всё лучше, чем возвращаться в тюрьму.  
Локи, пожав плечами, прошёл к барной стойке, предусмотрительно добавленной в большой зал Старком, чтобы мешать коктейли.  
— Ладно, — пожали плечами все остальные и занялись подготовкой к хорошему вечеру на новой базе.

***  
Питер Квилл, более известный, по его нескромному мнению, как Звёздный лорд, сидел на диване вместе с подрастающим Грутом и смотрел по телефону эфир Человека-паука.  
— Какая милота, что он его всё же обнял! Согласен?  
— Я есть Грут.  
— Нашёл с кем свои видео смотреть, — подколол его Ракета. — С ребёнком. Пойду Гаморе расскажу, вместе посмеёмся.  
— Что за видео? — не понял Дракс. — Я умею видеть. Кто не умеет? Квилл? Ха-ха.  
— Ха-ха-ха! — засмеялся енот. — Тебя надо было назвать Дракс «Разрушительные шутки».  
К парням подошла Гамора.  
— Что обсуждаем?  
— Квилл ослеп.  
— Да не ослеп я! — возмутился Питер.  
— Ещё не ослеп от такого? Ничего, это уже скоро, — продолжал шутить Ракета. — Грут, отойди от него. Как там, говоришь, твоё телешоу называется?  
— Это не телешоу, а видеоблог!  
— Ох, прости. Не знал, что есть разница.  
— Над Питером издеваетесь, ясно, — сделала вывод Гамора.  
— Да, скажи им, чтобы остановились.  
— А меня не позвали? — продолжила она, игнорируя Квилла.  
— Эй!  
— Не подумал... Присоединяйся, над Питером посмеяться никогда не поздно.  
Даже Грут присоединился к общей потехе, говоря что-то на своём, деревьеском, а Ракета переводил на ухо Гаморе. Их шутки не прекращались ещё долго, пока они летели на Землю, куда Питер настоял лететь за «новой музыкой», на самом деле желая встречи с кумиром в красно-синем костюме.


End file.
